Usuario discusión:Fermp
¡Bienvenido! Hola Fermp. ¡Estamos muy felices de que Wiki Wiki series japonesas forme parte de la comunidad de Wikia! Además de darte las gracias por unirte a Wikia, nos gustaría darte algunos consejos que pueden ayudarte a iniciar el wiki y hacerlo crecer: 1. Crea tu página de usuario: éste es el mejor lugar para presentarte y que los demás puedan conocerte (¡y además practicar la edición wiki!) 2. Personaliza tu wiki: aprende a personalizar tu wiki con nuestro Diseñador de Temas. Crea un artículo en este wiki: width=30 3. Crea tus 10 primeros artículos: usa la caja de la derecha para crear diez páginas, comenzando cada una con unos pocos párrafos. Por ejemplo, si estás iniciando un wiki sobre un programa de TV, podrías crear un artículo para cada uno de los personajes principales. 4. Edita la Portada: incluye enlaces internos (de esta forma) hacia los artículos que acabas de crear y añade alguna imagen para que se vea mejor. 5. Visita la Comunidad Central para buscar amigos a través del chat que te ayuden a editar en el wiki y aprende más sobre las últimas herramientas creadas por Wikia a través de nuestro blog de noticias 6. ¡'Entra en el Laboratorio de Wikia' para activar las últimas novedades para tu wiki! 7. Por último visita nuestro wiki de ayuda. Allí encontrarás mucha información que te será útil para progresar en el wiki. Utiliza los enlaces que ves en pantalla para explorar Wikia. Si tienes alguna pregunta puedes dejarnos un mensaje a través de . ¡Pero ante todo, diviértete! :) Un saludo, Antonio R. Castro fermp la pagina digimon es para lo global sabes por qe en digimon ay 6 series diferentes asi qe esa pagina servira pa lo general ok? Sol4343 10:09 7 ene 2012 (UTC) oye fermp respecto a lo del chat esqe comprendeme tio lo siento si quieres acemos eso pero perdoname Sol4343 19:07 7 ene 2012 (UTC) hola fermp me ayudarias en mi perfil por favor? Fermín necesito albar contigo y no lo dejo en el mensajes k seria mu largo abisame si m ves. Soi Molon jajaja esk León el iPad no s escribir la firma. Lo k t boi a decir es una idea k tu decidirás marina esta dudando sobre la idea. no fernando no nos agas esto yono lo decia enserio por favor vuelve al chat que te echamos de menos as echo bien rompiendo con marta pero por lo qe mas quieras no nos dejes nooooo! Sol4343 11:52 22 ene 2012 (UTC) Sentimos haberte ofendido. Lo sentimos. Es tu vida. No volvere a sacar el tema. Pero haz el favor de no irte del chat. Marina.rtb 11:54 22 ene 2012 (UTC) ¿Qué le ha pasado a Sol y a Marina? Se han caido los videos de tu perfil. De momento, no me hagas administrador mejor 22:18 23 ene 2012 (UTC) Quiero poner las canciones de Brook, las pongo en la misma pagna de Brook o las pongo aparte, cada una en su página¿? 12:47 27 ene 2012 (UTC) ya estoy, hoy en murcia no había clase en los institutos Usuario:Undertaker33 13:37 27 ene 2012 (UTC) Qué tengo que hacer para ser ADMIN? 10:08 29 ene 2012 (UTC) necesito hablar contigo sobre una cosa de las categorías RE:Ayuda Tengo una agenda muy apretada, pero si me dices algo específico que quieras que haga, dímelo e intentaré ayudarte. Te sugiero que ya con más de 100 artículos puedes solicitar un Spotlight Déjame un mensaje Lo siento por ser tan cabezota por eso de antes pero dejadme ir al chat lo siento nunca me perdonareis pero dejadme entrar en el chatAlbaro 19:12 2 feb 2012 (UTC) No he sido yo. Pero cambiamos el color de la wiki porque no se veian las imagenes oscuras. Marina.rtb 16:51 7 mar 2012 (UTC)